Dreams of Power II
by Racers Dream
Summary: if you like dreams of power I you need to read this irisitable story authors note... Wrote this in 9th grade... been outta school for a year now... im prolly gunna delete this
1. restless ch1 & rise and shine ch2

Dreams of Power II Ch.1 Restless 

Marik and Malik were back at home after losing the presidential debate. They were flying through the channels on TV when Malik halted Marik to stop.

"What's the matter? Did you see the Oscar Mayer commercial again?" teased Marik

"NO! I saw an election for the Domino City mayors office." Said Malik in distress.

"How long do you think it's been since we ran for president?" asked Malik.

" It has been about a year." Said Marik

"I have an idea!" screamed Malik

"You do! That's an improvement." Marik said sarcastically

" Do you want an Oscar Mayer sandwich in the face?" asked Malik

All of a sudden Marik busted out laughing.

" Why are you laughing?" asked Malik

" No reason you oaf?" Marik said

"Oh o.k. No wait you called me an oaf." Said Malik

Then all of a sudden a sissy fight broke out.

Marik reached for the millennium rod to whack Malik over the head.

"I've got it," said Marik "now for some pain medication since you'll need it."

"Why will I need pain meds for?" asked Malik

"For this." Then Marik hit him over the head with a big whack.

Then Malik saw little dancing women in bikinis around his head.

"Ouch that hurt." Malik said. "Good it was supposed to." said Marik "Do you enjoy bringing pain to me?" asked Malik "Maybe" Marik answered 

End

Dreams of Power II 

Ch.2 Rise and Shine

"Get up Malik" said Marik

"Why? It's Saturday, meaning you sleep late." Malik said

"If you don't get up I will be forced too give you an atomic wedgie then through you into the shadow realm" threatened Marik

"I dare you to give me an atomic wedgie. Remember, I was the wedgie champion of 2002-2004 so I can really beat your rear!" Malik explained.

"Do you want too bet on that?" Marik asked, " I was with you. I'm part of you, idiot."

"I want to run for president." Malik said

"Why" asked Marik

Well first you got to run while I was sitting here doing nothing. Second I want a fair shot without you ruining it," replied Malik

"Wait we can't" Marik said

"Why is that?" asked Malik

"We never paid our dues for using the camera." answered Marik

" So, we can erase her memory again," said Malik

You're really a genius but one problem.

I'm a genius! Wait what's the problem?

I broke the millennium rod over your gigantic air filled head.

"…"

Hello is any one there.

Marik continually snapped his fingers in Malik's face

What just happened?

You were in daydream land.

I was? Wow.

Lets get to the studio. Now!

I'll call Seto and tell him to get the limo over here with some cash and drinks over here.

You do that, Marik I'll pack our bags.

Hello, Kaiba corp. is Mr. Seto Kaiba in today?

Yes he is in. Would you like his direct line?

Yes I would like his direct line. This is important business.

Hello, Kaiba corp. Kaiba speaking how may I help you?

Hey Kaiba. It's me Marik.

Oh no.

What was that for? Do you hate us?

YES, I HATE YOU!

Ouch that hurt.

Sorry, what do you want?

We need your help again.

Why is this?

Malik wants to run for president.


	2. presidential prep

Dreams of Power II Ch.1 Restless 

Marik and Malik were back at home after losing the presidential debate. They were flying through the channels on TV when Malik halted Marik to stop.

"What's the matter? Did you see the Oscar Mayer commercial again?" teased Marik

"NO! I saw an election for the Domino City mayors office." Said Malik in distress.

"How long do you think it's been since we ran for president?" asked Malik.

" It has been about a year." Said Marik

"I have an idea!" screamed Malik

"You do! That's an improvement." Marik said sarcastically

" Do you want an Oscar Mayer sandwich in the face?" asked Malik

All of a sudden Marik busted out laughing.

" Why are you laughing?" asked Malik

" No reason you oaf?" Marik said

"Oh o.k. No wait you called me an oaf." Said Malik

Then all of a sudden a sissy fight broke out.

Marik reached for the millennium rod to whack Malik over the head.

"I've got it," said Marik "now for some pain medication since you'll need it."

"Why will I need pain meds for?" asked Malik

"For this." Then Marik hit him over the head with a big whack.

Then Malik saw little dancing women in bikinis around his head.

"Ouch that hurt." Malik said. "Good it was supposed to." said Marik "Do you enjoy bringing pain to me?" asked Malik "Maybe" Marik answered 

End

Dreams of Power II 

Ch.2 Rise and Shine

"Get up Malik" said Marik

"Why? It's Saturday, meaning you sleep late." Malik said

"If you don't get up I will be forced too give you an atomic wedgie then through you into the shadow realm" threatened Marik

"I dare you to give me an atomic wedgie. Remember, I was the wedgie champion of 2002-2004 so I can really beat your rear!" Malik explained.

"Do you want too bet on that?" Marik asked, " I was with you. I'm part of you, idiot."

"I want to run for president." Malik said

"Why" asked Marik

Well first you got to run while I was sitting here doing nothing. Second I want a fair shot without you ruining it," replied Malik

"Wait we can't" Marik said

"Why is that?" asked Malik

"We never paid our dues for using the camera." answered Marik

" So, we can erase her memory again," said Malik

You're really a genius but one problem.

I'm a genius! Wait what's the problem?

I broke the millennium rod over your gigantic air filled head.

"…"

Hello is any one there.

Marik continually snapped his fingers in Malik's face

What just happened?

You were in daydream land.

I was? Wow.

Lets get to the studio. Now!

I'll call Seto and tell him to get the limo over here with some cash and drinks over here.

You do that, Marik I'll pack our bags.

Hello, Kaiba corp. is Mr. Seto Kaiba in today?

Yes he is in. Would you like his direct line?

Yes I would like his direct line. This is important business.

Hello, Kaiba corp. Kaiba speaking how may I help you?

Hey Kaiba. It's me Marik.

Oh no.

What was that for? Do you hate us?

YES, I HATE YOU!

Ouch that hurt.

Sorry, what do you want?

We need your help again.

Why is this?

Malik wants to run for president.

Ch.3 Presidential Prep

What did you say? Asked Kaiba

Malik wants to run for president.

Oh. What?

He wants to run for president.

What is in it for me?

You get to be more authoritized!

Fine, count me in.

Kaiba, wait can you send your s.u.v limo to get us?

I'll be there in ten minutes.

Okay then.

Marik hung up the phone to check up on Malik.

Soon after Kaiba had shown up in front of Malik &Marik's house.

Kaiba was walking up the walk when he tripped Malik's alarm system. When Malik heard the alarm he came running like a heifer for its dinner.

Halt who goes there? Asked Malik

It's me Seto Kaiba

If it is Kaiba what is your cell phone number?

My phone number is 1-696-124-3365.

Marik! Screamed Malik

What?

Clean up your mess. My girlfriend Seiryuu is on her way over, along with her fellow duelist Osaka and his yami Hirotaka to duel with you.

Hold on. Kaiba is here to talk residentially with us.

Oh o.k. Where is he?

Look over there.

Malik had pointed to the large hole where faint screams could be heard.

Get me out of here! Yelled Kaiba

Yes sir.

Marik had to run to the tool shed to get the ladder for Kaiba to climb up.

Marik hurry up.

Fine, fine.

Don't get peppy with me!

Marik you're all alone. Seiryuu is here.

Malik wait. Kaiba and I need your help.

As Marik lowered the ladder Kaiba started climbing up it.

Marik, Seiryuu and I are going to Mt. Yutagi.

Kaiba, I need you to take me to the library to get more presidential information books

Why do you need more books?

These books didn't help us win last time, did they? He pointed to a bunch of outdated books in the corner of the Temple of Ishtar.

No they didn't.

Meanwhile…

Malik and Seiryuu were advertising the election all around the mountain.

Malik I'm cold.

So am I.

They posted the last few posters around the mountain in various places.

Now we're done.

Can we go get some cocoa?

Fine we will get some cocoa.

When everyone saw Malik they all bowed before him.

Back at home…

Marik I have an idea.

Lets here it.

Instead of running for country president con Malik into running for the city mayor.

That may just be smart enough to work.

Let's try it.

Fine.

Ch 4. The Trojan moment

I need a condom. Malik declared

Why? Asked Seiryuu now awestruck

We are going to make the world a better place with a Malik jr. or Seiryuu II.

To make the world a better place we need to loose the condom.

Seiryuu we need whipped cream.

Why?

To make it more fun!


	3. domino city race for president

Dreams of Power II Ch.1 Restless 

Marik and Malik were back at home after losing the presidential debate. They were flying through the channels on TV when Malik halted Marik to stop.

"What's the matter? Did you see the Oscar Mayer commercial again?" teased Marik

"NO! I saw an election for the Domino City mayors office." Said Malik in distress.

"How long do you think it's been since we ran for president?" asked Malik.

" It has been about a year." Said Marik

"I have an idea!" screamed Malik

"You do! That's an improvement." Marik said sarcastically

" Do you want an Oscar Mayer sandwich in the face?" asked Malik

All of a sudden Marik busted out laughing.

" Why are you laughing?" asked Malik

" No reason you oaf?" Marik said

"Oh o.k. No wait you called me an oaf." Said Malik

Then all of a sudden a sissy fight broke out.

Marik reached for the millennium rod to whack Malik over the head.

"I've got it," said Marik "now for some pain medication since you'll need it."

"Why will I need pain meds for?" asked Malik

"For this." Then Marik hit him over the head with a big whack.

Then Malik saw little dancing women in bikinis around his head.

"Ouch that hurt." Malik said. "Good it was supposed to." said Marik "Do you enjoy bringing pain to me?" asked Malik "Maybe" Marik answered 

End

Dreams of Power II 

Ch.2 Rise and Shine

"Get up Malik" said Marik

"Why? It's Saturday, meaning you sleep late." Malik said

"If you don't get up I will be forced too give you an atomic wedgie then through you into the shadow realm" threatened Marik

"I dare you to give me an atomic wedgie. Remember, I was the wedgie champion of 2002-2004 so I can really beat your rear!" Malik explained.

"Do you want too bet on that?" Marik asked, " I was with you. I'm part of you, idiot."

"I want to run for president." Malik said

"Why" asked Marik

Well first you got to run while I was sitting here doing nothing. Second I want a fair shot without you ruining it," replied Malik

"Wait we can't" Marik said

"Why is that?" asked Malik

"We never paid our dues for using the camera." answered Marik

" So, we can erase her memory again," said Malik

You're really a genius but one problem.

I'm a genius! Wait what's the problem?

I broke the millennium rod over your gigantic air filled head.

"…"

Hello is any one there.

Marik continually snapped his fingers in Malik's face

What just happened?

You were in daydream land.

I was? Wow.

Lets get to the studio. Now!

I'll call Seto and tell him to get the limo over here with some cash and drinks over here.

You do that, Marik I'll pack our bags.

Hello, Kaiba corp. is Mr. Seto Kaiba in today?

Yes he is in. Would you like his direct line?

Yes I would like his direct line. This is important business.

Hello, Kaiba corp. Kaiba speaking how may I help you?

Hey Kaiba. It's me Marik.

Oh no.

What was that for? Do you hate us?

YES, I HATE YOU!

Ouch that hurt.

Sorry, what do you want?

We need your help again.

Why is this?

Malik wants to run for president.

Ch.3 Presidential Prep

What did you say? Asked Kaiba

Malik wants to run for president.

Oh. What?

He wants to run for president.

What is in it for me?

You get to be more authoritized!

Fine, count me in.

Kaiba, wait can you send your s.u.v limo to get us?

I'll be there in ten minutes.

Okay then.

Marik hung up the phone to check up on Malik.

Soon after Kaiba had shown up in front of Malik &Marik's house.

Kaiba was walking up the walk when he tripped Malik's alarm system. When Malik heard the alarm he came running like a heifer for its dinner.

Halt who goes there? Asked Malik

It's me Seto Kaiba

If it is Kaiba what is your cell phone number?

My phone number is 1-696-124-3365.

Marik! Screamed Malik

What?

Clean up your mess. My girlfriend Seiryuu is on her way over, along with her fellow duelist Osaka and his yami Hirotaka to duel with you.

Hold on. Kaiba is here to talk residentially with us.

Oh o.k. Where is he?

Look over there.

Malik had pointed to the large hole where faint screams could be heard.

Get me out of here! Yelled Kaiba

Yes sir.

Marik had to run to the tool shed to get the ladder for Kaiba to climb up.

Marik hurry up.

Fine, fine.

Don't get peppy with me!

Marik you're all alone. Seiryuu is here.

Malik wait. Kaiba and I need your help.

As Marik lowered the ladder Kaiba started climbing up it.

Marik, Seiryuu and I are going to Mt. Yutagi.

Kaiba, I need you to take me to the library to get more presidential information books

Why do you need more books?

These books didn't help us win last time, did they? He pointed to a bunch of outdated books in the corner of the Temple of Ishtar.

No they didn't.

Meanwhile…

Malik and Seiryuu were advertising the election all around the mountain.

Malik I'm cold.

So am I.

They posted the last few posters around the mountain in various places.

Now we're done.

Can we go get some cocoa?

Fine we will get some cocoa.

When everyone saw Malik they all bowed before him.

Back at home…

Marik I have an idea.

Lets here it.

Instead of running for country president con Malik into running for the city mayor.

That may just be smart enough to work.

Let's try it.

Fine.

Ch 4. The Trojan moment

I need a condom. Malik declared

Why? Asked Seiryuu now awestruck

We are going to make the world a better place with a Malik jr. or Seiryuu II.

To make the world a better place we need to loose the condom.

Seiryuu we need whipped cream.

Why?

To make it more fun!


End file.
